Recuperando el Tiempo Perdido
by HimeUchiha-Chan
Summary: ¿Podra el Uchiha rehacer su vida despues de que vivio solo por la venganza? ¿Sera capaz de encontrar la paz? Y en toda esta historia intervendra cierta kunoichi ojiperla ADV, Posible Spoiler xD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto

**Recuperando el tiempo perdido**

**CAPITULO I:**

¿Qué plan tenia Uchiha Sasuke en mente? Era la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo en ese momento, y es que como no tener dudas sobre el, si de buenas a primeras, después de haber sido desertor y uno de los criminales más buscados, llega al campo de batalla de la IV Guerra Mundial Shinobi diciendo que protegería a Konoha y exclamando a los cuatro vientos que se convertiría en Hokage, y cuando todo mundo creía en su supuesta evangelización, el pelinegro muestra su verdadero yo, aquel joven frio, sin corazón al pedirle a Aoda su recién llegado compañero de batalla que se autodestruyera para terminar definitivamente con el Juubi.

Madara se quedo atónito ya lo único que quedaba era una pelea directa con Hashirama, pelea que por el momento quedaría pospuesta.

Esa simple palabra: _"Quemate_" hizo estremecer a todos de miedo. Durante un largo rato reino el silencio, ni si quiera Naruto pudo decir algo. Cuando finalmente el Juubi fue consumido por las llamas, el ojinegro rompió ese silencio sepulcral y dijo cual era su plan después de todo lo ocurrido: _"__Escuchenme bien, porque no lo repetiré, como ya lo dije antes, yo seré el próximo Hokage y lo primero que hare bajo esas funciones será regresar a la aldea a todos aquellos que de alguna u otra manera fueron no gratos para Konoha, esa es una promesa que cumpliré al pie de la letra, es la única manera en que pueda existir la paz, esa paz que tanto buscó Itachi…"._

Todos quedaron pasmados, simplemente no lo podían creer, prácticamente estaba proponiendo que convivieran como una gran familia shinobi, con los que alguna vez amenazaron con destruir la villa. En ese momento, el Uzumaki tomo la palabra y dijo lo que todos pensaban: _"¡Oye grandísimo Teme! ¿Qué pretendes eh? No es como si dijéramos heeey Orochimaru ¿que tal tu dia? Que alegría encontrarte, ¿quieres ir por ramen al Ichiraku?, eso es simplemente tétrico, además ¿desde cuando te nombraron Hokage eh? Primero tendras que vencerme ¡De veras!"_ a lo que el Uchiha respondió: _"Creo haber dicho que no repetiría lo que dije, asi que si no lo puedes entender, es tu problema dobe"._

Todos estaban confundidos, excepto una chica que durante ese tiempo fue la más serena y tranquila de todos, aunque no era raro en ella, si era digno de destacarse. La Hyuuga parecía muy apacible y confiada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Kiba, quien le pregunto: _"¿En que piensas Hinata?" _y ella contesto: _"__En nada, solo recordaba…hace mucho que no estábamos los nueve novatos juntos y eso me hace sentir segura y feliz…todo esto me llena de nostalgia"__._

Kiba la miro extrañado, hasta Akamaru la vio con cara de bicho raro, pero la joven ni se inmuto, ella seguía en lo suyo, hasta que el Inuzuka le cuestiono _"Oye Hinata, ¿Estas bien? ¿Como puedes sentirte segura y feliz cuando un loco maniático a dicho que quiere ser Hokage y además llevar a los otros locos maniticos a la aldea? ¿Si te das cuenta de que si no hacemos algo, Konoha se puede convertir en un manicomio?". _La chica cerro sus ojos y empezó a recordar aquellos momentos que le cambiaron la vida por completo…

_FLASH BACK:_

Ahí se encontraba ella, mirando su reflejo en el rio, se veía derrotada y triste, no se perdonaba el haber perdido ante su primo en los exámenes chunnin, casí pudo haber muerto, pero en esos momentos hubiera preferido eso a vivir eternamente bajo la sombra de haber decepcionado a su padre, era algo con lo que simplemente no podía, era tanta su debilidad física y emocional que hasta el respirar le dolía.

_"__Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que Neji-Niisan me matara"_ dijo la peliazul mientras arrojaba una pequeña piedra al rio, distorsionando su imagen en el agua, cuando de repente, sin pensarlo, se fue adentrando en ella, como queriendo perderse en su propio reflejo. A lo lejos un cansado y fastidiado pelinegro venia de entrenar, y con la intención de relajarse un poco se acerco al rio. El agua fresca le ayudaría a despejarse un poco. Cuando llego al lugar no pensó encontrarse con una escena tan…rara, estaba la Hyuuga tratando de cometer un acto suicida. El sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojo al rio y saco rápidamente a la ojiperla, antes de que la corriente la arrastrara hasta un punto donde podía ser mortal.

Ya con la chica a salvo y ya más tranquilo le dijo: _"¿Qué crees que hacias Hyuuga? Un poco mas y no se hubiera podido hacer nada por ti"_, la peliazulada solo respondió: _"Gra…Gracias Uchiha-San y pe…perdón por preocuparlo"_, el poseedor del sharingan solo se limito a concretar su pregunta _"Aún no me has respondido ¿por que tratabas de matarte? ¿Acaso no valoras tu vida?"_, ante esto la chica solo contesto _"Yoo..Yo quería dejar de ser un estorbo, una carga, ya no quiero decepcionar a mi padre…ya… ya…no quiero ser débil"._

El Uchiha le respondió con las palabras que la hicieron entrar en razón_: "Lo que estabas a punto de hacer solo demuestra que tu padre tenía razón, que eres débil, la única manera en que puedes demostrar que esta equivocado es entrenando, encontrando tu propia manera de pelear, no todo es fuerza bruta, también puedes trabajar en estrategias de combate…lo principal es que no te subestimes, he visto a muchos crecer y yo confío en que tu lo harás…solo deja de verte a ti misma como estorbo y lo lograras"._

La chica se quedo pasmada, nunca imagino que Uchiha-Sasuke le dedicara esas palabras, en la academia el chico siempre le inspiro algo de miedo, pero esta vez, su percepción del chico cambio, su compañía ya no la incomodaba, al contrario, la sentía reconfortante, al descubrir esto, en sus labios se dibujo una leve sonrisa, de esas sonrisas típicas de ella.

"_Bueno Hyuuga, debo irme, espero sigas mis consejos…por cierto, he visto como observas al dobe de Naruto, si sigues así de reservada nunca lograras captar su atención, es un tarado, solo se mas abierta con él, trata de no tartamudear, y…eres linda, pero el cabello largo te sentaría mejor…" Finalizo el pelinegro._

Al decir esto, un intenso rojo carmesí se poso sobre las mejillas de la peliazulada, acto seguido llevo una de sus manos directo al corazón, y al ver al poseedor del sharingan alejarse del lugar murmuro un _"Gracias Uchiha-San"._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Al despertar de sus recuerdos Hinata contesto lo que el Inuzuka le había preguntado hacia unos momentos: _"Sabes Kiba, a veces las personas no son lo que aparentan ser, y yo confio en él…"_

En otro punto del campo de batalla, se encontraba el Uchiha meditando en todo lo que había pasado en su vida, definitivamente aún no asimilaba los sucesos que marcaron su vida, cuando una voz conocida para el interrumpió sus pensamientos: _"Vaya vaya querido Sasuke, veo que finalmente lograron vencer al Juubi y lograron calmar un poco el ambiente por que no veo a Madara por ningún lado…solo te recuerdo que queda poco tiempo para que cumplas tu palabra, yo te di mi poder, tu me das tu cuerpo y todos a mano". _Dijo el hombre serpiente.

_"Orochimaru…no veo tampoco a Karin ni a Suigetsu, espero que estén bien por que si no, aquí mismo acabamos el trato"__. _Contesto un tanto sereno el Uchiha.

_"No te preocupes tanto, ellos están bien, están siendo útiles en una tarea sumamente especial que les encomendé"_. Respondio el Sannin.

"_De acuerdo, solo una cosa mas…no quiero que nadie se entere por el momento de nuestro plan, no creo que sea prudente". _Finalizó el Uchiha.

Unas horas después de la derrota del Juubi, ya todos se encontraban en camino a Konoha, unos se veian felices, otros cansados, y otros mas tenían ese gesto de incertidumbre en sus rostros, una de las que tenia el rostro de incertidumbre era Sakura, la pelirrosa no sabia que pensar tenia sentimientos encontrados de felicidad, miedo, nostalgia, Naruto fue el primero en notar que la ojijade no se encontraba bien y ante lo obvio, el rubio le pregunto: _"¿Te ocurre algo Sakura-Chan?" _A lo que ella contesto, viendo fijamente en dirección hacia donde iba el Uchiha con Orochimaru: _"No lo se Naruto, tengo un mal presentimiento…"_

_CONTINUARA…_

Bueno chicos, aquí empezamos este fanfic :D espero hacerlo algo larguito, no se, unos 20 capítulos xD actualizare el martes :D espero me dejen sus reviews y esas cosas lindas que ustedes hacen :D me harán crecer como escritora con sus criticas n_n

AttOx: HimeUchiha-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II:**

Konoha se encontraba de luto. Apenas los jóvenes shinobis llegaron a la villa les informaron que Tsunade había fallecido, que de Kakashi no se sabía nada desde que se perdió en medio de la guerra junto con Obito y además se venían los funerales de los caídos durante el enfrentamiento, en fin, se respiraba un ambiente de tristeza y desolación en la aldea.

Sakura no podía creer que en tan solo una guerra hubiera perdido a sus dos queridos senseis, se encontraba terriblemente devastada. Y ahí se encontraba la chica, sentada en un columpio del parque de Konoha, balanceándose a un ritmo lento, observando el movimiento de sus pies. Naruto iba rumbo al Ichiraku por algo de ramen, cuando vio a la pelirrosa, sin pensarlo mucho se acerco a ella y se sentó en el columpio que estaba desocupado, como dando a entender que iba a hacerle compañía. Duraron un rato sin decir una palabra, hasta que el Uzumaki mirando al cielo le dijo: _"Sakura-Chan, se por lo que estas pasando, cuando el Sabio Pervertido murió me dejo un profundo vacio, pero luego recordé todo lo que él me había enseñado, no solo de técnicas y esas cosas, si no de la vida en general…yo se que desde donde este Tsunade Oba-Chan te estará observando y cuidando…eras su orgullo…y de Kakashi sensei no te preocupes, veras que en cualquier momento llegara dando una de sus tontas excusas y todo volverá a ser como antes, solo ten fe…"_

Sakura levanto la mirada y la dirigió al ojiazul. Se observaron un buen rato, acto seguido, la Haruno le dirigió una sonrisa al rubio y le dijo: _"Gracias Naruto, gracias por estar en todo momento conmigo, tú has sido mi soporte durante todo este tiempo, me has devuelto la esperanza de que todo estará bien…"_. Y abrazo al Uzumaki, así sin más.

Y finalmente el día de los funerales llego. Ese día el cielo nublado amenazaba con traer la lluvia. Parecía ser un doliente mas de los shinobis caidos.

Al terminar los honores, Konoha tenía que dar vuelta a la página de los terribles sucesos del pasado y elegir a un nuevo Hokage, que no era una tarea simple, ya que los cinco anteriores habían hecho un excelente papel como altos mandos de la villa, además de que existían ya varios aspirantes a dicho cargo, pero había uno en especial que llamaba la atención, ese era Uchiha Sasuke, quien al llegar a la aldea, no tuvo muchos problemas a pesar de sus antecedentes de ninja renegado, ya que se le había reportado al escuadrón ANBU que este había actuado a favor de la alianza shinobi y le fue otorgado fácilmente el perdón. De verdad que el chico se estaba tomando muy en serio eso de ser Hokage, pero, en realidad su cabeza estaba metida en otras cosas.

El pelinegro se encontraba en el bosque de Konoha, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, tratando de aclarar sus ideas, no sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era bueno o malo, prácticamente se estaba sacrificando por el bien de la aldea, justo lo que su hermano había hecho en el pasado, aún se preguntaba el por qué se había metido en este embrollo y recordó aquel dia en el que Orochimaru le propuso una tregua…

_Flash Back:_

El Uchiha se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, apenas empezaba a asimilar lo que Itachi había hecho, que los Uchiha no eran unos seres inocentes que murieron nada más porque si, sino que estos amenazaban con alterar la tranquilidad de Konoha, pero necesitaba saber más, entonces pensó en aquel sannin que se había convertido en su sensei, el podría ayudarlo a contactar a los antiguos Hokages para que estos le aclaran todas sus dudas, y asi fue como decidió regresarle la vida que el mismo le había arrebatado.

Cuando el hombre serpiente abrió los ojos, su mirada era fría y de un profundo resentimiento, estaba frente al chico que lo había asesinado a sangre fría solo porque le resultaba ya un estorbo en su camino.

"_No lo puedo creer, pero si es mi antiguo vasallo, jaja, mi querido Sasuke-Kun….que sorpresa de verdad, pero…¿se puede saber porque interrumpiste mi sueño?"_ dijo el recién resucitado sannin, a lo que el pelinegro le respondió: _"Quiero que me ayudes a descubrir toda la verdad, ya no quiero seguir mi vida a base de impulsos estúpidos, ya he sufrido mucho las consecuencias de mis actos y…simplemente quiero vivir tranquilo como cualquier persona normal"._

Orochimaru se dio cuenta que el chico había cambiado totalmente su actitud, que ya no era el mismo chiquillo que había corrido a su lado años atrás con el fin de obtener más poder para así poder realizar su venganza, en su lugar había un joven maduro, con un aura mucho más tranquila y serena, fue entonces que respondió a lo dicho por el Uchiha: _"Interesante… ¿Y cómo pretendes que te ayude? No creerás que lo hare así de fácil, ¡me traicionaste niño insolente!"._

"_No te estoy obligando, solo será como un favor, yo te reviví por que estoy dispuesto a cambiar, prometo que si me ayudas en esto, las cosas para ti cambiaran, si regreso a Konoha te llevare conmigo y hare que te respeten, ¿Qué dices, aceptas?"_, dijo el moreno a su ex sensei, a lo que este respondió: _"Mmm…no lo había pensado de esa manera, pero no me interesa volver a la aldea como un Konohaniano mas, si yo accedo, tu tendrás que cumplir lo que me debes, dejarme habitar en tu cuerpo y no solo eso, quiero que me ayudes a convertirme en lo que siempre quise ser…Hokage"_, el Uchiha se asombro mucho por lo dicho por el hombre serpiente, nunca pensó que las cosas se complicarían de esa manera, pero no tenía otra opción, si quería darle sentido a su vida tenía que aceptar sus condiciones: _"Esta bien…tu ganas, solo te pediré una cosa…si descubro que no hay motivo para hacerle daño a la aldea, pararas tu odio y rencor y ayudaras a recuperar la paz y tranquilidad de sus habitantes"_.

"_Trato hecho". _Concluyó el Sannin. En el rostro de Orochimaru se pudo observar una sonrisa fría de satisfacción, finalmente iba a lograr su cometido, y todo gracias a aquel pelinegro que tenía enfrente de él.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK:_

"_Pues bien, creo que no hay mucho que hacer, mañana dejare de ser oficialmente Uchiha Sasuke…justo cuando comenzaba a ver la luz, mis esperanzas de recuperar el camino de mi vida se esfuman…ahora solo me resta esperar a que Orochimaru cumpla su parte del trato"_, dijo el moreno con un tono de resignación. En ese momento se levanto y camino hacia su casa, ya lo único que quería hacer era descansar…aunque fuera dormir por última vez en la tranquilidad de su habitación. Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que alguien venia justo en frente de el y terminaron ambos cayendo al suelo de una manera un tanto vergonzosa. _"¡Fíjate por donde caminas!"_, exclamo el pelinegro haciendo una mueca de dolor. _"Lo siento de verdad…venia muy distraída"_. Contesto la chica con la que había chocado. Esa voz tan suave y dulce se le hizo conocida, _"Hyuuga, tenias que ser tú…debes tener más cuidado"_.

Los dos se levantaron inmediatamente del suelo y sacudieron la tierra que se había quedado pegada en sus ropas a causa de su bochornoso incidente. _"No volverá a pasar Uchiha-San, lo prometo"_, dijo apenada la ojiperla, a lo que el moreno respondió _"Vaya, veo que ya desapareció tu molesto tartamudeo"_, la joven kunoichi se alegro de que el pelinegro notara que había hecho caso a sus consejos, a lo que ella contesto, _"Si…todo gracias a usted"_.

Sasuke no pudo más que sentirse alagado ante la observación de la chica. Por lo menos tenía la satisfacción de que había hecho algo bueno por alguien sin esperar nada a cambio, y lo mejor es que la joven recordaba eso. Sonrió de lado y le dijo a la peliazul _"Me alegro por ti, ahora solo espero que seas más cuidadosa, siendo una kunoichi no puedes darte el lujo de andar distraída"_.

"_Claro Uchiha-San", _contesto la chica con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Nos estamos viendo Hyuuga"_, se despidió el poseedor del sharingan.

"_Nos vemos pronto"_, finalizo la ojiperla.

Y así ambos siguieron su camino, definitivamente ese encuentro tan chusco le había arrebatado más de una sonrisa al moreno y uno que otro sonrojo a la peliazul.

En la guarida de Orochimaru este se encontraba realmente impaciente por que se llegara el momento en que el moreno cumpliera su promesa. Su cuerpo actual ya no estaba resistiendo mucho con el chacra que Karin y Suigetsu estaban recolectando para él. Ahora solo le restaban unas cuantas horas para prácticamente renacer en un un nuevo, joven y poderoso cuerpo que le seria de mucha utilidad para sus planes futuros…

_CONTINUARA…_

Bueno, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, lo cierto es que aun no me decido con respecto a Kakashi xD será una incógnita hasta dentro de un buen numero de capítulos, pero bueno, si quieren opinar, ya saben que me pueden dejar sus lindos y bellos reviews :P

Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización

attOx: HimeUchiha-Chan


End file.
